


I'll take care of you

by missmaddie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmaddie/pseuds/missmaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec get into a fight and Jace takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marececilys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marececilys/gifts).



Alec slammed the glass against the bar and Jace winced. 

Alec gestured at the bartender for another, ignoring the look Jace shot him. 

"Hey, buddy." Jace said gently, "you wanna slow down? Maybe, I dunno, get some coffee?" 

The glare Alec shot him was unamused. He kept at it until Jace held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, never mind, we get it your not my Bitch, yada yada."

Alec smirked into his glass and knocked it back, pulling a face at the taste. 

The bar wasn't entirely shady, but was lax enough to let Jace in. (Or maybe they had seen the blade peeking out of his jacket.)

Music played over the speakers and chatter filled in the rare moments of silence. 

"Today sucks." Alec muttered, and leaned into Jace's side. 

Automatically, Jace made room, tossed an arm around Alec and let his parabatai melt into him.

"I know," Jace soothed. He nudged his water over to Alec, who ignored it. He burrowed deeper into Jace's side and made a wounded noise.

"Magnus'll forgive you," Jace said, rather optimistically, "I mean he forgave you for plotting to end his immortality!" '

He winced when Alec bit his shoulder. "Okay, I can how that can be considered not helping'." 

Jace sighed and reached for his water, almost missing the whispered "Fags." 

Both he and Alec tensed. Alec stood up roughly and growled. Jace stood up too and placed a placating hand of Alec's shoulder. 

"Homophobes." He growled back with same amount of venom.

"Alec," Jace muttered, "ixnay on the violence-ay in front of the mudane-ay"

Alec shot Jace a look. "When we get out of this, I'm teaching you pig Latin." 

Alec pushed past Jace and walked up to stare the whisperer.

He was taller than Jace, with dark hair and a long Dragon tattoo peeking out at his wrist and shoulder. Several guys turned their heads, waiting.

Alec looked back at Jace. "You're right. You're not helping. But this will." 

And then Alec decked him. The man recoiled, shook it off and charged at Alec. 

Jace sighed and grabbed a bottle off the bar. It was exhausting to play the responsible parabatai, he thought as he slammed it into the nearest Man's head.

 

He dragged Alec up the steps and shushed him when he groaned as Jace hit his foot against the last step.

"Shush, Alec." He grabbed his knife from and his belt, sliced down his palm and pressed it against the door. 

The institute's door opened and Jace threw Alec over his shoulder again. He'd spent the last several miles carrying Alec like this and cursing Magnus in his head.

He carried Alec into the living room and contemplated throwing him on the couch and leaving him there. 

Of course he didn't. He carried Alec, the other part of his soul, his parabatai, his best friend, bridal style up the stairs. 

He placed Alec in his bed, detaching his spaghetti arms from his neck. 

He pulled the covers up to Alec's chin and triple checked he was on his side. 

He turned to leave and was stopped. Jace turns back and frowned.

Alec was gripping the back of his jacket, eyes still closed, and pulling a face.

"Stay." He muttered, "It's been a bad day."

Jace thought back to Alec getting crushed by Those jerks in the bar, to Alec calling him hours before, crying and pleading for Jace to come to the institute. 

He threw off his jacket and climbed in the bed, wrapping on arm around Alec and tangling their fingers together.

His sleepy smile is nice but doesn't compare to the one Alec gives him when they wake up to seven missed calls from Magnus.


End file.
